


Прости

by helkarel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel
Summary: Сириус Блэк не умел извиняться. Но после случая в визжащей Хижине всё-таки пришлось
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	Прости

\- Как ты думаешь, что бы было с твоим другом, если бы он стал убийцей в своей волчьей форме, Сириус? – Дамблдор спросил об этом совершенно спокойно, без тени обвинения или злости. Лучше б начал орать.

Когда вся твоя семья бесит тебя до зубовного скрежета, когда мать – просто неадекватная стерва, а отец не в состоянии её унять и хотя бы попытаться тебя понять, то ищешь семью вне стен родового поместья. И нашёл же! Друзей. Учителя. Тех, кто понимает и кого можно уважать. Только вот как же тяжело, когда они против тебя – и делают это иначе, нежели твои родственнички. 

\- Да всё бы было нормально, он бы успел остановиться, - вспыхнувшего задора хватило на несколько слов. Сириус затих, кусая губы и не смотря директору в глаза. – Да что вы сразу, не стал бы он…

\- Ты ведь очень хорошо знаешь, как ему сложно себя контролировать, - и снова ни тени осуждения, Мерлин, что ж так паршиво тогда? – Иногда он кидается даже на вас, и кидается всерьёз. Насколько я помню, у тебя на предплечье остался шрам после одного такого эпизода, - Дамблдор помолчал, задумчиво скрестив пальцы. – Прийти в себя в чужой крови и понять, что разорвал сокурсника на куски… я теряюсь, пытаясь представить его реакцию. Это твой друг, ты знаешь его лучше – как ты думаешь?

Сириус открыл было рот, но слова потерялись по дороге. Если по-честному, он предпочёл бы об этом просто не думать. Нюниус сам виноват. И ничего страшного же не случилось. Никто не умер, ну!

Повисла длинная пауза.

\- И ещё я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что после этого его секрет стал бы известен всем. И о том, чтобы продолжать обучение, не было бы и речи. Мало кто из родителей согласился бы, чтобы их ребёнок учился с бросающимся на людей оборотнем. В лучшем случае его бы просто отчислили. В худшем... - Дамблдор покачал головой.

– Послушайте, но он-то тут не причём! Если надо на кого-то повесить ответственность - давайте на меня, мне не жалко! Привёл этого... Снейпа - я. Рем вообще не соображал, что происходит, - не выдержал Сириус.

\- Ты хороший друг, - мягко проговорил Дамблдор. - Но иногда хорошие люди делают, не подумав, не самые лучшие поступки. Сейчас речь не о наказании, вы достаточно наказали себя сами. Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты подумал о том, что я сказал тебе. Не о Снейпе. О своём друге. Это важнее, чем нарушение правил, даже если это правило – не подвергать смертельной опасности жизнь своих сокурсников, - Дамблдор вдруг неожиданно тепло улыбнулся. – Иди, Сириус. Мы ещё поговорим позже. Ты не сделал ничего непоправимого, но лишь потому, что вам повезло... подумай, мальчик мой. Пожалуйста, подумай.

Нюниус был в коридоре, дожидался своей очереди на директорскую проповедь. Бледнее обычного и с привычным обжигающим взглядом. Сириус остановился, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но ничего хорошего не придумывалось, а потому Снейпу удалось скрыться в кабинете без прощального напутствия. Зато - навстречу шагнул ошивающийся неподалёку Джеймс.

\- Ну как? Что сказал? - с волнением спросил он. Сириус пожал плечами.

\- Да ничего, забыли.

\- Что, даже баллы не снял? - Джеймс удивленно вскинул брови. - Ничего себе. Вообще ты перегнул в этот раз, Бродяга.

\- Не начинай хоть ты, - огрызнулся Сириус и, сунув руки в карманы, двинулся к гостиной факультета. Джеймс последовал за ним, спасибо Мерлину, свернув тему.   
Гриффиндор в своей обычной манере развлекался, шумно и беззаботно. Кто-то играл в шахматы, кто-то тренировал чары, кто-то гонялся за украденным снитчем - довольно безрезультатно. В целом, не изменилось ничего, вся раздутая директором драма касалась лишь пятерых человек, и - это неимоверно раздражало Сириуса. Как кто-то имеет право веселиться, когда ему на душе так паршиво?

\- Хватит орать, - рыкнул он на скачущего неподалёку четверокурсника.

\- О, наш царственный Блэк снова не в духе, - весело воскликнул паренёк. - Не выспался небось? Вам-то правила не указ, завидую!

Сириус ответил ему тяжелым взглядом, но к счастью кто-то более осторожный уже отодвинул нарывающегося младшекурсника подальше. Не то, чтобы это было лучшим вариантом сейчас - Сириусу вдруг стало настолько тоскливо, что хоть перекидывайся прям здесь, посреди комнаты и вой на наконец переставшую быть мерзко-полной луну.  
Вместо этого Блэк таки проигнорировал всё творящееся вокруг и направился в спальню.

Продрал глаза он уже к вечеру, бросил короткий взгляд в окно, убеждаясь в том, что и так хорошо знал - полнолуние миновало, Ремус вернулся, а значит - кое-кого ждёт очередная порция нотаций. Сириус поморщился.

Прийти в себя в чужой крови и понять, что разорвал сокурсника на куски… я теряюсь, пытаясь представить его реакцию. Это твой друг, ты знаешь его лучше – как ты думаешь?

От прозвучавшего в голове голоса Дамблдора заныли все зубы. Сириус тихо выругался и, попытавшись изгнать из головы ненужные мысли, двинулся вниз.  
Лунатик действительно был уже здесь, по своему обыкновению читал книгу. У Сириуса как камень с души свалился. Всё нормально. Ну погундит немного о том, что нельзя так делать - и нормально всё станет, как раньше. Да что директор вообще понимает. Напридумывал каких-то ужасов.

\- Ну, и как дела у нашего ботаника? Уши не чешутся? - весело поприветствовал Сириус, подходя ближе.

Ремус вскинул на него взгляд. Просто внимательный спокойный взгляд, и на какое-то время Блэк даже успокоился - всё совсем в порядке, даже нотации не будет. Возможно, Рем даже не в курсе, что произошло, не запомнил нового запаха, в конце концов его так кроет во время превращений, что и немудрено. А Джеймс и директор не стали рассказывать и волновать попусту, вот и…

Ремус вновь опустил взгляд на страницу учебника. Повисла неловкая пауза. Сидящий рядом Джеймс неловко кашлянул.

\- У меня появилась идея, как все же вытащить Эванс на свидание, - торжественно сообщил он, однако отвлекающий манёвр не сработал.

\- Эй! Мы тут в молчанку играем или что? - самое хреновое было то, что из голоса Сириуса выветрилась вся весёлость, разом. И осталась... паника? злость?

Ответа не последовало. Ремус продолжал читать одну и ту же страницу - по не строгим подсчетам прочесть он её должен был минимум раза три. Джеймс попробовал развить тему, но быстро понял, что это лишнее и замолчал, переводя не самый счастливый взгляд с одного друга на другого.

\- Слушай, давай без глупостей. Если у тебя есть претензии - хорошо, пошли выйдем и ты мне их выскажешь. Не надо только вот этого всего, - с трудом давя раздражение, проговорил Сириус. Ремус каким-то деревянным движением перевернул страницу. Не поднимая взгляда. Молча.

Сириус глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- Послушай, Лунатик... - вновь начал он, делая шаг вперёд. Плечи Ремуса напряглись. Каким-то звериным чутьем Сириус почувствовал - сейчас будет драка. Серьёзная драка.

Не то, чтобы он был против, если друг так разобиделся, что ему надо выпустить пар - хорошо, пусть выпускает. Но, к несчастью, против был Джеймс. Он шагнул со своего места, оказавшись между ними.

\- Сириус, нет. Хватит.

\- А ты не слишком раскомандовался? - холодом этого тона можно было охлаждать кипящим зелья.

\- Нет. Но по-моему нам хватит приключений на этой неделе, а, Бродяга? Давайте лучше…

\- Да пожалуйста! - Сириус коротко ядовито рассмеялся. - Поучаствую в вашем спектакле. Что б вас!... - и, развернувшись, стремительно вылетел из гостиной. Джеймс окликнул его, но следом не пошёл, и от этого всё существо Сириуса затопило черной разъедающей обидой.

Дойти до Запретного леса, перекинуться и огромным чёрным псом помчаться через чащу, очень надеясь, что какой-нибудь неосторожный хищник выйдет навстречу. И получит по заслугам.

Джеймс нашёл его где-то на рассвете. Присел рядом, грустный и какой-то совсем потерянный. Потрепал по чёрной холке.

\- Ему плохо. И мне тоже, - проговорил он наконец, виновато косясь на друга. - Знаешь, он себя во всём винит. Не тебя. И я бы с удовольствием взял всю вину себе, с него, с тебя, да только кто ж её отдаст. Он со своей как обычно как с писаной торбой носится, нашёл сокровище, ты... слушай, ну столько лет дружили. Ну что мы из-за Снейпа разругаемся?

Сириус рыкнул злобно, а после всё-таки перекинулся обратно в человека. Лежащая неподалёку мантия, промокшая от росы, скорее помогала замёрзнуть, нежели согреться, а нужное заклинание никак не шло на ум, но в общем-то это было не главной проблемой.

\- Всё нормально закончилось, - всё ещё с рычащими нотками ответил Сириус. - Никто никого не убил. Да, хорошо, я готов признать, что немного перегнул, но что мне теперь вечно виниться перед всеми? Мог бы лучше ему объяснить, что глупо так себя вести!

\- Сириус, он мог вылететь из школы или вовсе оказаться в тюрьме! Как по-твоему мне надо его убедить, что это так, глупости?

\- Ну меня-то ты во всяком странном убедить пытаешься, - Сириус с как можно более безразличным видом пожал плечами. Помолчали.

\- Мне кажется, тут стоит извиниться, - как можно дипломатичнее проговорил Джеймс. - В смысле тебе перед ним. Ну чего за проблема в самом деле? Не развалишься же ты от этого.

\- Не раздражай, Сохатый. Когда ты так косишь под... не знаю уж кого - это бесит, - Сириус сел рядом и закончил с внезапно прорвавшейся тоской. - Что это за дружба, когда человек не может так тебя понять, без всяких дурацких извинений! Естественно, я не хотел, чтобы с ним что-то случилось, это же очевидно! Но даже если бы всё пошло не так, я бы нашёл способ, не бросил его одного. Хочешь сказать, Рем этого не понимает? Отупел что ли совсем со своими книжками?

\- Это-то он знает, но толку... Обижен он на другое, - вздохнул Джеймс и устало махнул рукой, поймав ответный упрямый взгляд. - Ладно. Забыли. Пойдём в замок, а?

Теперь то, что что-то в неразлучной четвёрке пошло не так, видели все. Ремус полностью игнорировал Сириуса, вплоть до того, что отсаживался на уроках или за завтраком. Джеймс разрывался между ними, но всё же садился со вторым - это было ожидаемо и правильно. Питер предпочёл остаться с большей частью компании, за что, конечно же, огребал.

\- Друг из тебя крайне херовый, Хвост. Какого мерлинова горшка ты таскаешься за нами, когда он там один?! - рычал Сириус.

\- Но... он сам сказал, что хочет побыть один, - Питер, как обычно, пугался агрессии Блэка, но в этот раз, почему-то не отступал, может, надеялся, что Поттер защитит. - К тому же, я и за тебя волнуюсь.

\- В гробу я видал твои волнения, Хвост. И тебя самого.

\- Хватит, пожалуйста, - устало просил Джеймс и потасовка затихала. А Ремус - Ремус сидел совершенно один, отсылая от себя и тех, кто таки пытался подойти к внезапно обособившемуся сокурснику с вопросами - и это почему-то было очень больно. И неправильно.

Так Сириус промучился несколько дней и, наконец, сорвался на Джеймса - хватит о друге забывать, иди к нему.

\- А ты? - тихо спросил Поттер.

\- А я по-твоему один какое-то время побыть не могу?

Как оказалось - не может. Стоило Джеймсу отсесть к Рему - Питер, конечно же, отполз следом за обожаемым Поттером, и Сириус понял, что предыдущие дни были ещё цветочками. Он срывался на всех, то есть вообще на всех вокруг, не только на слизеринцев, но и на сокурсников. Даже на Эванс, которая по долгу старосты, попыталась провести с ним воспитательную беседу. Ему было очень, очень плохо - а потому все вокруг были в чём-то да виноваты. Но это почему-то не решало проблему. Ремус не подходил первым.

Наконец, Сириус не выдержал и поймал друга за рукав после одного из уроков.  
\- Рем... - только и выдавил он, чувствуя разом и жуткую беспомощность, и не менее жуткую злость. Ремус не вырывался, но и не смотрел на Сириуса. Просто стоял и молчал, словно его не пускала какая-то природная преграда, которую нужно просто переждать.

\- Я... - Сириус глубоко вздохнул. - Слушай, ну может хватит, а? Ну это же глупость, которая ничего не стоит. Сколько ты ещё будешь…

Ремус так же молча двинулся прочь. Злость захлестнула Сириуса с головой.

\- Да какого хрена гоблинского ты сейчас устраиваешь? Совсем охренел?! - пожалуй, это было слишком громко.

\- Мистер Блэк, что это за выражения в стенах школы? - профессор Макгонагалл выглянула из своего кабинета и смерила парня холодным взглядом. - Минус десять баллов…

\- Да пошли вы все, хоть сотню снимайте! - прорычал Сириус, разворачиваясь прочь.  
\- Мистер Блэк! Сейчас же вернитесь, я с вами ещё разговариваю.

Сириус, естественно, никак не отреагировал.

Он не знал, что было больнее - что Рем никак не отреагировал, или что он - и его факультет тоже - получил ни за что, ни про что.

Вызов к директору он получил на поле для квиддича, где прогуливал следующий урок. Первым побуждением было и туда не явиться, но... Но что-то подсказало, что это будет уже слишком. Да и Дамблдора Сириус всё же уважал, одного из немногих.

\- Садись, Сириус. Хочешь чаю? - радушно поприветствовал его директор.

\- Нет, - буркнул Блэк. Немного подумал и всё-таки сел.

\- Ты очень успешный студент, Сириус, - светски сообщил Дамблдор, наливая таки две чашки. - Очень во многих областях. Мало кто из волшебников может овладеть тем же искусством анимагии, особенно в столь юном возрасте. Но есть у тебя кое-что, в чём ты - исключительно Тролль.

\- В соблюдении правил? - фыркнул Блэк, немного расслабляясь.

\- Нет, по этой дисциплине я бы поставил тебе честно заработанное Отвратительно. За умение находить выход, - директор хитро улыбнулся. - Я про искусство извиняться. Ты подумал о том нашем разговоре?

\- Ну да, подумал, - Сириус отвёл взгляд, с трудом подавляя желание начать раскачиваться на стуле. - Вообще, профессор, не вижу проблемы. Через пару недель полнолуние и ему в любом случае придётся перестать страдать глупостями. Перебесится.

\- Ты часто ссоришься с миссис Блэк. По крайней мере она жалуется на это в письмах. Думает, что я сумею как-то на тебя повлиять, - Дамблдор заговорщиски подмигнул. Сириус замер.

\- А это здесь причём? - если бы это не был разговор с директором, то сторонний наблюдатель чётко увидел бы в голосе Блэка угрозу. В общем-то она там и была. Проскользнула, зараза. Дамблдор, однако, совершенно её проигнорировал.

\- Когда ты ссоришься с матерью или с отцом, что ты хочешь от них услышать, Сириус? - стёкла-половинки блеснули жестоким светом. - Что через какое-то время ты перебесишься?

\- Это так важно сейчас? Я обязан отвечать на этот вопрос? - очень тихо спросил Сириус. Дамблдор не отводил взгляда, всё так же доброжелательно улыбаясь.

\- Я не знаю, - наконец сдался Блэк. - Не знаю, гоблин задери. Какая разница, что они скажут, если всё равно не будут чувствовать, что не правы.

\- Может "извини, сынок, мы погорячились"? Ты не можешь знать, что они думают или чувствуют - это глубочайшая человеческая загадка. Но ты можешь слышать их слова.

\- Хватит, пожалуйста, - взмолился Сириус, чувствуя, как начинает щипать в глазах. - Просто назначьте какое-нибудь наказание и хватит.

\- Наказание? За что? - Дамблдор казался действительно удивленным и чуть ли не виноватым - и только это позволило сохранить самообладание. - Это просто отвлеченная беседа, Сириус. И, возможно, небольшой совет. Я вовсе не хотел ничем тебя задеть, и мне жаль, если это произошло. Но я снова попрошу тебя немного подумать. И извиниться так же перед твоим деканом. С этим-то, надеюсь, проблем не возникнет.

В коридоре ждал взволнованный Джеймс.

\- В порядке всё? - тут же спросил он, стремительно приближаясь. - Ну ты и устроил! Макгонагалл очень на тебя разозлилась. Я думал нам сейчас вообще все баллы скинут - неловко бы вышло потом восстанавливать…

\- Нормально, - быстро буркнул Сириус, не слушая и направляясь прочь по коридору.

\- Эй! - Джеймс взволнованно шёл следом. - А по виду твоему и не скажешь... Куда ты так целеустремленно?

\- Ага... - не слушая, бросил Сириус, выискивая глазами Люпина. Такие вещи лучше делать быстро. Решился - сделал - а там уж будь что будет.

Он поймал Ремуса в коридоре, снова схватив за рукав мантии. Он посмотрел ему в глаза - и плевать, что не поймал обратного взгляда. Он открыл рот, чтобы всё-таки это сказать. И не смог. Когда пауза стала слишком длинной, Ремус попытался высвободиться, но Сириус перехватил крепче.

\- Отстань, не валяй дурака, - очень тихо произнёс Ремус. Без тени угрозы - ему, в отличие от друга, это было не нужно.

\- Рем…

\- Убери руки.

\- Рем!

Они стояли посреди коридора, и проходящие мимо сокурсники с интересом останавливались, ожидая весёлого шоу. Драка? Магическая дуэль? Или что ещё придумает самый-легковзрывающийся-Блэк и совесть-факультета-Люпин? А если ещё и остальные двое влезут, совсем весело будет - вон Поттер стоит поодаль хмурый-хмурый, вот-вот палочку достанет…

Сириус почувствовал себя посреди поляны, окруженный вшивыми шавками. Которые капают слюной, ожидая, как сцепятся два вожака.

\- Отпусти, - что-то в тоне Люпина изменилось. Сириус разжал пальцы.

\- Ну... да прости ты уже наконец... - сквозь сжатые зубы проговорил он. Ремус, не оглядываясь, двинулся прочь. Это была как пощёчина. Это было очень больно. Невыносимо больно.

Какое-то время Сириус просто стоял на месте, а потом... потом двинулся следом, пробормотав "нет" попытавшемуся присоединиться Джеймсу. Это была почти просьба, слабая-слабая, но Сохатый, к счастью, понял.

То, что он найдёт друга в Выручай-комнате Сириус догадался даже без карты мародёров. В этот раз в ней было темно и пыльно. Какие-то куски мебели, закрытые полотном картины... Чем-то на Визжащую хижину похоже.

\- Ты же знаешь как я опасен, - тихий голос донесся с противоположного конца, и Сириус двинулся туда, спотыкаясь о нагромождения хлама.

\- Я же его убить мог. Вообще! С концами! - голос повысился, и Блэка словно хлестнуло свернутой эмоцией. Болью. И страхом. Страхом себя самого.

Он хотел было начать рассказывать, что нет, ну что ты, ты не такой, ты бы не мог. Хотел бы сказать, что даже если бы это случилось - он бы не бросил и разделил ответственность. Хотел бы много чего сказать. Но слова куда-то разлетелись, оставив только хрупкое и болезненное ощущение.

\- Я... перегнул немного, - выдавил Сириус, наконец.

\- Немного?..

\- И хреново умею извиняться.

\- Это я заметил, - прохладно отозвался Ремус.

В воздухе вновь повисло неприятное молчание, ставшее за последние дни слишком привычным. Сириусу внезапно стало страшно. Что он не найдёт нужных слов, что они рассорятся окончательно, и оставшиеся полтора года пройдут... Вот так. С разорванной по живому компанией. Нет, это не так важно. Важно то, что Ремуса никогда больше не будет рядом. И с Ремусом рядом не будет их. Тогда, когда они ему особенно нужны. Каждый месяц.

\- Никогда этого не делал. Принцип, - голос Блэка звучал надтреснуто и это было очень глупо и жалко. Он откашлялся, поёжившись от ответной ледяной тишины.

\- Прости... - это было совсем тихо. И, чёрт возьми, жутко тяжело. Особенно - ждать ответной реакции.

Люпин медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы.

\- Я. Мог. Его. Убить. Я - зверь. Я опасен. Ты это знаешь, - голос взлетал все выше, но что-то подсказало Блэку - худшее позади, лёд треснул, всё теперь будет нормально.  
Это, правда, не меняло того, что ситуация оставалась совершенно невыносимой.

\- Прости, - повторил он ещё раз, не слушая продолжающегося потока злых слов - в основном на самого же себя направленных.

И перекинулся.

Люпин замолчал.

Большая чёрная собака подошла к нему и ткнулась мокрым носом в плечо, заставив поморщиться. А потом - привычно потрепать чёрную холку и порывисто обнять.  
Кризис миновал.


End file.
